


It Ain't So

by Shiori_Makiba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #nickspencerishydra, #sayitaintso, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Civilized Fan-Rage, Defamation, Gen, Kidnapping, Poetry, Sexism, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Would Uncle Phil Do?, hurt children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Makiba/pseuds/Shiori_Makiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been telling fibs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't So

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



> Companion piece to "A Good Man" also here on AO3.
> 
> Another piece for ysabetwordsmith's Poke a Bigot In the Eye session for that whole Captain Hydra BS.

“It Ain't So”

The two children  
Phil had been captured with  
looked like they were alright.  
Their arms were a little bruised  
from being manhandled.  
And they had obviously been  
and were still very scared.

And both of them were crying.

Tony wasn't good  
with crying people.  
It didn't matter  
who was crying or why.  
He never knew what to do.

But the others were busy  
either corralling what HYDRA goons  
hadn't scattered like roaches  
or attending to Phil's injuries.

“What do I do?” he whispered,  
on the verge of panic.

“Uncle Phil. Steve.” JARVIS's voice was equally low  
but the words were enough to break the panic  
and get Tony thinking.

'What would Uncle Phil do in this situation?'  
'What would Steve?'

Tony knelt down by the kids,  
lifting the vision on his helmet.

The kids looked like they were  
somewhere under ten but older than toddlers.  
The boy, who looked younger,  
was wearing a Captain America t-shirt.  
The girl, who looked older,  
had one of Iron Man.

Well, that he could work with.  
“Nice shirts,” he said with a smile.  
“You both have excellent taste  
through I'm partial to the Iron Man one.”

That got their attention  
and brought the waterworks to halt.  
They both looked at him  
with big, solemn eyes.  
Silent for a moment and unsure.

Then the girl blinked  
and said, “You like my shirt?”

“Yep.”

“You don't think Iron Man  
shirts are only for boys?”

“Nope. Why would they?”

“Because Iron Man uses a robot suit,”  
said the little girl in a tone that said  
she had been told this numerous times.  
“And science. And science and robot stuff  
isn't for girls.”

Tony rolled his eyes.  
“That's just silly.  
I know a lot of girl scientists.  
And a lot of girls who make robots.”

“Good robots?”

“Very good robots.  
And very good science.  
Girls can totally do good science  
and good robots if they want to.”

This made the little girl smile.

In the meantime,  
the little boy seemed  
to have found his courage.

“It ain't so, is it Mr. Iron Man?  
What that bad man was saying?  
About Captain America?”

Tony didn't know  
what the bad man had been saying  
but he could guess.

“Probably not.  
What did he say?”

“He said that Captain America wasn't a hero.  
That he was the bad man.”

The little boy looked  
like he was going to  
start crying again.  
Well, can't have that.

“And the bad man was telling big fat fibs,”  
Tony said firmly.

The little boy still looked uncertain.  
“Look kid, you know bullies?”  
A nod.  
“Ever had a bully lie about you to the adults to get you in trouble?”  
Another nod.  
“Well, that's what the bad man was trying to do.”

The boy looked thoughtful,  
then big eyed as he looked  
somewhere behind Tony.  
Tony had a pretty good idea  
of who was behind him  
since the big-eyed look was awed  
rather than scared.

“Okay here, Tony?” asked Steve.

“Yep,” Tony said and grinned up at him.  
“Me and my friends here were just talking.”

“What about?”

“About how girls can do science and robots.  
And how that bad man was being a bully.”

“Was he?”

“Yes,” said the little boy.  
“He was saying mean things about you,  
trying to get you in trouble.”

Steve nodded.  
“Bullies do that a lot.  
It's very mean of them.”

The little boy nodded again,  
a smile starting to break  
across his face.

It took a while after that  
before they get the kids  
back to their parents.

By that time, Jim and Susie,  
ages of six (“nearly seven!”) and nine respectably,  
had gotten to talk to each of the Avengers.

And Betty.  
Susie was in awe of Betty  
but had been quick to assure Tony  
that he was still very cool in her books.

Jim liked all of the Avengers  
but said that Cap was  
still his favorite.

And for that  
Tony decided to call  
today a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from one of ysabetwordsmith's tags for this: #sayitaintso


End file.
